Like a Brother, Like a Friend
by HeyThereAlexis
Summary: Dean is being asked a great deal by the angel on his shoulder. Continues Jesse Turner's story. FYI-I own nothing SPN related.
1. Chapter 1

A frank gust of wind startled Dean from his slumber. He pulled one arm from the itchy motel sheets and laid it to rest upon his brow, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Sighing he cracked open one eye to glance at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand dividing himself and his brother. It read 3:14, the acid green LCD numbers basking the room in an ethereal glow, casting shadows in the corners where they didn't belong.

Sensing natures urge overcome him Dean shuffled out of bed and hastily pulled on a dark grey t-shirt. He nimbly meandered his way to the bathroom. Cold tile met feverish flesh and in an instant Dean was alert and all business.

After relieving himself Dean set about taking a hot shower. He disrobed and entered the cramped stall, the bulk of him awkwardly aimed under the spray of water. Steam quickly fogged up the mirror, entering Dean's pores and letting him sweat out some of his frustrations.

He let the water beat down of his face, numbing it in the process, he leaned a shoulder against the wall ,content. Slowly he brought his focus back to the task at hand and lathered up his rippling muscles; stopping only once to admire his well-defined biceps "I AM freakin Batman" he thought to himself and chuckled aloud under his breath.

Dean then proceeded to rinse off the suds, which had pooled around his feet in a brown ring, the drain cover sucking away his manly essence. Once satisfied that he was indeed clean Dean turned off the shower and stepped onto the bathmat, a cheap excuse for one if you asked him.

With the hand of a professional he made himself a towel genie in a loin cloth and proceeded to brush his teeth. As the steam started to dissipate Dean quickly redressed into his worn jeans and tight shirt and took a swig of mouthwash.

He stared at himself in the mirror his shirt hugging his abs ever so slightly, water beads hanging off the ends of his hair, which was all over the place, a consequence of the towel genie. Dean bent over and spat the mouthful into the sink and abruptly looked up upon hearing the soft flap of wings behind him.

Castiel was reflected back at him, eerily gazing at him as though judging his reaction. "Hello Dean." He stated flatly. Dean's brow furrowed as he tried to push the increasingly overwhelming urge to throttle the angel.

"What the hell Cass, don't you knock?" he replied icily. Castiel cocked his head to the side as if pondering whether or not he had indeed ever knocked, "I've never had occasion." he retorted. Dean grasped the edge of the sink as though it held his last ounce of patience and sighed hanging his head in defeat "What's so important then? Why are you here at 3 in the damn morning?" said Dean with increasing frustration.

Castiel straightened up to his ramrod pose and looked at Dean still through the mirror and replied "We need your help." Dean spun around like a shot and accused "MY help? You need my help?" but he was left staring at the blank wall as Castiel had sensed his anger and quickly retreated.

"Son of a bitch!" growled Dean as he took his fist to the wall. With that Dean sat straight up in bed looking around and gasping, a light sheen of perspiration coating his forehead. His eyes darted around the motel desperately searching for a sign that that angel bastard did not just interrupt his dream no matter how narcissistic it was becoming.

"Dammit" he cursed lying back down as he settled for staring at the ceiling until sleep overtook him again. Only this time he'd have a few choice words for Cass, whenever he decided to make an appearance that is.

But even if you should suffer for what is right, you are blessed. "Do not fear what they fear ; do not be frightened."  
>Take Courage<br>1 Peter 3:14


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel did not come to Dean for three days after leaving him in his dream. Dean and Sam were staying in yet another crappy motel on the outskirts of Illinois, hunting a wendigo. Sam had gone out toget food while Dean watched pay-per-view porn for the hundredth time.

Dean was just about to change the channel when a familiar fluttering sound was heard and Castiel appeared behind him. "Hello,Dean." He said but before Dean could respond Cass tapped his shoulder with two fingers and when Dean blinked he found himself in the middle of a foresee clearing around a lake in the middle ofnowhere Montana according to the camping trail sign he spotted a few yards away.

Dean was really starting to get pissed off at Cass for beaming him places, after all the angel knew what it did to his morning routine. Dean threw his hands up in the air exasperated and decided it would be best not to ask questions and just let Cass do the talking for once.

Castiel stood in the clearing and watched the nature pass by. Dean sat on a nearby rock clearly confused as to the relevance of a forest in Montana. He chucked a few rocks into the dark lake and watched as they bounced on the water's edge along the moons reflection. He kicked at the earth around his shoe before breaking the silence. "Do you hear it? He asked still avoiding Deans gaze. Dean rose an eyebrow in Cass' direction "hear what? All the freakin bugs?" Castiel looked forlornly into the trees and closed his eyes sighing deeply. "The music? Can you hear it? My father wrote it."

Dean continued to look at Cass as though he were crazy "you *do* know how crazy you sound right?" Cass finally met Deans eyes and stared hard into them. "Close your eyes and listen Dean, let your mind wander and just listen." Dean hesitated a brief moment before obliging. He closed his eyes and thought of nothingness, sat on the rock and listened. Castiels deep voice broke the silence as he sat there.

"Do you hear the music? It's beautiful isn't it? It's all here for a purpose, to be beautiful." "So wait are you telling me the bugs and uh, wind, and the water sloshing around …that's like music to you?" Dean cocked his head, his eyes still tightly shut. Cass closed his eyes and was silent for a moment…again. "It's what God intended Dean, this is his handiwork, untarnished by …mankind. Can't you feel it? It's beautiful." Cass opened his eyes once more to find Dean looking at him. Dean stared at him for a while more before replying, "I hear it all right, Cass that is singlehandedly the dumbest thing you've ever said." He exclaimed gyrating his hands for emphasis.

Cass walked up to Dean and sat next to him in the soft grass, he fumbled with a blade of it, trying to think of how to word his next statement and for once in his long life being at a loss for words.

"There are very few place on Earth that have survived like this has, they are very special, very rare." Dean looked over at Cass "what like the amazon? I hear they got some *special* ladies over there" he laughed at his own joke which of course went right over Cass' head. Castiel retorted "They are the last pure places of Gods handiwork, the last places he touched." Curious Dean asked "how do you know that?" Weren't you created after all that crap happened?" Castiel nodded "yes I was, but I am aware of all of God's creation, they are seared into my memory." Dean nodded in understanding muttering something about the prophets but before he could finish Castiel interjected "exactly." as though knowing what Dean was preparing to assume.

"Cass, why are you telling me all this, why am I here? I mean I know the dudes your dad but whys this all so special all of a sudden?" asked Dean.

Castiel turned toward the heavens and gazed at the twinkling stars deep in thought. "I need your help Dean. My father is very angry; he has asked much of me this time around. I fear I cannot fulfill his wishes. My brothers were right I am too attached to this realm, to its inhabinents. " Dean started to get confused "what do you mean Cass? What did he ask you to do?" Castiel stopped picking at the grass and sighed rising to his feet.

He extended a hand towards Dean and helped him up, not that Dean needed the help. They stood there blue eye meeting green. "I need you to act out Gods will. I need your permission."


	3. Chapter 3

"God's will?" Dean asked while furrowing his brow and squinting at Cass. "And just what does that entail? "He asked taking a step forward. Castiel looked to the ground, his expression remained unchanged, arms hanging limply at his sides. "Do you remember Jesse Turner?" Dean perked up at the sound of that name. "You mean the demon half spawn? The kid who turned you into a friggin GI Joe after you tried to kill him?" "Yeah, who could forget that little cherub; kid made my week with that one."

Castiel met Deans eyes very slowly, they were a very dark blue tonight; Dean noticed he also looked a bit solemn. "He is being discussed amongst the angels in my Garrison, again." He said in a deathly whisper dripped with hesitation and unease. Dean studied him intently searching his blank mask for a bit of elaboration. "So? That concerns me how Cass; what are you not telling me?" "Dean you have to understand how my brothers view Jesse, he is a threat especially now that he knows what he is and is capable of." "So what do they still want to kill him?" "It is a possible option, though an unnesicarry one. Despite what you believe not all of us enjoy killing your kind, we are supposed to love you, if you recall." Cass replied slowly so as to allow Dean to mull over the information. "I'm not following, English Cass that's what I speak not your damn Enochian mumbo jumbo." Castiel blinked a few times in confusion. "Oh for the love of, spit it out Cass why do I matter with Jesse! I'm not making the connection "said Dean irritatedly.

"I see, Dean you are still the Michael sword. You are a hammer of God if you will. My father has asked me to protect Jesse from my brothers and sisters. Their motives have angered him greatly. This is a task which I cannot complete as the boys very presence is disconcerting and unpleasant for me." Replied Cass evenly. "So you want me to babysit then?" asked Dean exasperatedly. "In a sense, I need you to protect him from my family and the demons that are after him. If they get a hold of Jesse they plan on using him to defy my father's orders, they intend to give him to Lucifer." Deans eyes widened "Whoa, whoa! What! They want to pop the kid in Lucifer's box?" "What the hell?" He threw up his hands for emphasis. Castiel nodded and retorted "Precisely, if Lucifer has Jesse he will have access to humans he'll destroy the hunter population in preparation for demonic takeover during the apocalypse. Which will end a third of human lives, my brothers and sisters will seize all of the souls that will be released in the hopes of receiving direct revelation form our father." Dean stared at Castiel for a moment, remembering to sit back down on the boulder he had previously perched upon. "So basically once I get Jesse there'll be a bounty on my head, I'll be Heaven and Hell's most wanted, again. Perfect." "Dean if you agree to protect Jesse, you'll be saving billions of lives." Said Cass earnestly.

"And if I can't?" asked Dean honestly questioning his eligibility in the matter. "There is no *if* Dean either you protect Jesse or he will perish along with the others, that is how it has been written and how it shall be." said Cass sternly looking Dean in the eye. Dean stared back just as intensely, "You mean I'll have to kill him don't you." He stated not a hint of doubt hung in the air in between them. Castiel hesitated before answering "You'd sooner die than harm an innocent child." Dean glanced at the floor for a moment before responding "looks like you've already decided for me then. When did you become such a dick?" Dean stood up and advanced into Cass's personal space adding emphasis to his last few words. Castiel stared into Dean's glare the way he did when Dean had first met him. The way that made Dean's skin crawl, made him feel exposed. Castiel finally spoke "I am a soldier Dean, I am following orders." And with that Dean was brought back to his motel room surly as ever.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so sorry for taking this long to upload this chapter! I'm really busy with work and school so I can only write during my breaks in between classes. Anyway thank you so much for reading/commenting I love getting feedback! This is my first fanfic, I'm open to any suggestions!-Alex**_

_**Also I read the review that told me to try double spacing adn i wrote it in that format so i hope it uploads that way, if not...bearwith me**_

Dean rolled up out of bed with a groan "GRNH Sam!" he called for his brother who happened to be in the motel bathroom. "Yeah?" came his muffled reply followed by the sound of a jingling belt buckle. Dean put his elbow on his knees and hunched over, pinching the bridge of his nose while simultaneously rubbing away the leftover sleep in his eyes. He cleared his throat before grumbling a reply "It's Cass and the angel guild again." The lavatory door squeaked open and Sam's profile was visible hanging off the doorframe backlit; with steam from his shower billowing out around him like smoke at a zeppelin concert. He ran a hand through his tousled hair, shaking the beads of water from his eyes; his pants were slung low on his hips showing the barest hint of a very exciting trail almost hidden in the depth of his abs. "What's up?" He asked as he padded into the room. Dean sighed and threw a Henley in his direction, incidentally hitting Sam in the face with a wet smack. "Our resident angel boy genius thinks that I'm the perfect candidate to babysit the next hells angel." Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion before saying "Come again? Cass wants you to babysit? Who?" He struggled to put the shirt on while Dean spoke. "Jesse that antichrist kid, he sai-" "You mean the one who turned Cass into an action figure?" interrupted Sam excitedly as his head popped out of the neck-hole. Dean paused and replied 'Yeah him, anyway Cass says that I'm still a weapon of God and he (using air quotes" needs my assistance." Dean glanced at Sam and then stared at the floor examining the shitty carpet fibers.

"Do you really think him being with you is the best option? You can barely keep yourself together never mind a ten year old." Whined Sam taking a moment to sit on the edge of the bed and put his hiking boots on. There was a pregnant pause before Dean finally answered. "Absolutely not Sammy, I'm not an idiot." Sam snorted at this and just as quickly recovered. "It's just not that easy Sam it never is you know. On one hand if I taking care of him and succeed in protecting him everything will be fine but if I fuck up Jesse will have to die. I can't let the kid die, and if I don't take him he'll get killed in a matter of days it's inevitable. I don't have an option man." Dean finished cupping his face as he went back to inspecting the carpet. Sam laid a hand on Dean's shoulder as he stood up saying "Nothing is black and white Dean, it's just the way life is, it sucks but it's not going to change. Obviously you care about Jesse but you aren't really prepared to deal with keeping him safe and doing the job at the same time. I know that believe me, but I won't let you Dean, I can't let you do it alone." Dean stood up and clapped Sam on the back before putting a firm grip on his shoulder and staring at him saying" I know Sam I know man, Its just , I never asked for this, Jesse never asked to be what he is. It's bullshit." Sam grinned and said "Dude you'll be fine anyone tries to touch him I'll rip their lungs out!" Dean finally cracked a grin and said "Now that's talkin dirty, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Sam scooted farther onto the bed and pulled his laptop up saying "I'm gonna see if I can track down Jesse, why don't you go get us some dinner?" Dean nodded and grabbed the keys and made his way out of the doors stopping just short of the threshold calling over his shoulder "Thanks Sam, you didn't have to be in this with me." Sam looked up from his computer and replied "I know." With that Dean left and settled himself in the Impala. He took his sweet time selecting the right song, eventually settling on Wanted Dead or Alive. He turned the ignition reveling in the low grumble of the engine. His hands at ten and two, eyes full of steel determination he set out on the road before him Deans mind was set, he was going to fucking succeed. All of a sudden he swerved to avoid a flash of bright light, and just as soon as it appeared it was gone. Dean found himself parked in front of a middle school, Castiel in the passenger's seat silent and elusive as ever nonchalantly observing the school. "Son of a bitch Cass, where are we?" shouted Dean. "A preparatory school in Nevada." Replied Cass evenly. Dean shook his head and said "You have a cell phone why do you have to risk my baby by appearing in the middle of the damn road? You know how you call me don't you?" Cass sat and looked thoughtful for a moment before replying "The reception in heaven is…not suited for that form of communication." Dean slammed his hands on the wheel in frustration and said " I told you, I don't want you zapping me places! We talked about this Cass!" Cass turned and faced Dean his brow furrowing and said entirely all too serious "Well technically, you drove." Dean sighed and decided to appease Cass and feign interest in their reasoning for being at a school in nowhere Nevada.


End file.
